


Love and Design

by therisingmoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingmoon/pseuds/therisingmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the purposes of this story, Christine Chapel is depicted by Rosamund Pike and Janice Rand is depicted by Kristen Bell. And since this is an AU, I didn't bother changing Quinto's appearance for Spock.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love and Design

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Off Your Kid Gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4857) by seren_ccd. 



> For the purposes of this story, Christine Chapel is depicted by Rosamund Pike and Janice Rand is depicted by Kristen Bell. And since this is an AU, I didn't bother changing Quinto's appearance for Spock.

  


*

*  



End file.
